bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = | first = January 3, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = Razor Jerome (1984–86) | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = * * * * }} | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | spouse = Yolanda Robinson (1977–82) Emma Donovan (1986–87) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) Candice Young (1992) Kristen Lane (1997–98) Lorie Drake (2000–01) Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | romances = Amelia Kane (1975–77) Ellen Zane (1984) Esmeralda Nichols Candice Young (1988, 1989–92) Lorie Drake (1990) Kristen Lane | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Razor Jerome | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson | daughters = Nikki Grayson Brandy Grayson Marina Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Sterling Fox III | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Trey Mitchell Zane Grayson Nico Grayson Isaiah Grayson Caleb Grayson | granddaughters = Jasmine Grayson Raven Mitchell Morgan Grayson Emily Robinson Leela Grayson | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Ray Jerome Grayson Porter Spencer Winters | nieces = Kendall Grayson Zoe Grayson Cordelia Porter | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as the main character of the origin series If Tomorrow Comes, Nick is one one of the core characters in television adaptation. Named after the series creator, Nicholas is introduced in the series premier in 1977 along with the Grayson family. From 1977 to 1980, the character's most significant plots include his struggle to follow his dreams of going into the music industry while gaining his father Terry's approval, his love affair with supermodel Amelia Kane and his failed marriage to first wife Yolanda Robinson. Nick and Amelia's star-crossed love affair spans several decades, becomes a point of contention for Nick and several of his relatives, and becomes one of the cornerstones of the series. Though the character is said to reappear in 1981, in actuality, Nick is not reintroduced onscreen until 1985 – as his twin brother Razor Jerome takes over his life in 1981. Nick's ongoing romance with Amelia breaks up two of his marriages and even survives Amelia's presumed death in 1987. In addition, the relationship continues to drive a wedge between Nick and his family, specifically Razor and his daughter Nikki throughout the 1990s and early 2000s. The revelation that Nick and Amelia's affair led to Nick and Yolanda's divorce and produced their son Adonis "Donnie" Zane nearly destroys the Graysons for good. The revelation also leads to Nick and Amelia's separation as she had been lying about Donnie's existence for years. Nick is written out of the series in 2009 when he expands his record label to California. Though Nick has a better relationship with his sons, Donnie and Terence – he is much closer to Nikki because they are very much alike. Nick is reintroduced in 2011, and has evolved into an experience businessman and record executive. After the tragic death of his pop star wife Livvie Love, Nick reunites with Amelia. Nick is also a doting grandfather to his troubled children and an opinionated father to his children. In 2013, Nick reluctantly takes on the role of patriarch when his father retires to Florida. The 2014 deaths of his brother Razor and niece Zoe forces Nick to confront his struggles with depression in 2015. Most recently, Nick has convinced his family to let him turn their life story into a scripted television series on the condition that he change their names. Storylines 1977–1980 On January 3, 1977, Nick is ditched at the altar by his fiancée when Yolanda Robinson crashes the wedding claiming to be pregnant with his child. After a paternity test confirms her claims, Nick and Yolanda are married on January 24. After their honeymoon, at his father Terry's request, Nick reluctantly agrees to work for the family company while he finishes college putting his dream of breaking into the record business on hold. In the summer of 1977, Nick is shocked by the return of his former fiancée Amelia Kane. Nick helps Amelia get a job as the personal assistant to family friend and fashion designer Katheryn Fox unaware that the women are already connected through Amelia's late parents. Nick and Amelia bond when encourages him to ignore what his father's wishes and follow his dreams of going into the music industry. However, Nick admits that he needs stability to care for his child. Nick is devastated when he overhears Yolanda confide in her doctor that she only got pregnant to get away from her mother. Nick gets drunk and kisses Amelia only to be rejected. They agree to remain friends while Nick decides to play the doting father and husband until Yolanda gives birth. He is shocked when Yolanda's doctor reveals she is expecting twins. Despite his bitterness toward Yolanda, Nick decides to recommits to the marriage for the babies. Nick and Yolanda welcome their twins Terence and Nikki in October 1977. Nikki is kidnapped from the nursery shortly after birth leaving the new parents devastated. Nick is furious when Terry reveals that he has made enemies with crime lord known as the Phoenix and that the mystery man is behind Nikki's disappearance. He threatens to disown Terry unless he cooperates with the Phoenix in exchange for Nikki's safe return. Meanwhile, Nick is furious to discover Amelia's tryst with his brother-in-law Tom Barnes but she assures him it was just a one-night-stand that means nothing. A spiteful Yolanda overhears their conversation and leaks the news to the press. On Christmas Eve, Nick and Yolanda are happily reunited with baby Nikki. Nick is shocked when Yolanda reveals that she wants an open marriage. Though he is initially against the idea, Yolanda convinces him – the couple agrees to stay together and raise the twins but intimacy is not required and they can see other people. In early 1978, Nick immediately pursues Amelia and though she understands the arrangement, she initially rejects him. Nick is ecstatic when Amelia reconsiders and they decide to take their romance very slowly. However, Nick is very much in love and Yolanda appears to be quite jealous. He proposes that they call off the arrangement but she promises she is only jealous that he has found love so quickly. Meanwhile, Nick weary of Amelia's budding friendship with Gary Crane believing Gary wants to be more than just friends. Amelia assures him that no matter what Gary wants, she loves Nick. Nick and Amelia make love for the first time in July 1978 and Nick is shocked when Amelia and Gary suddenly announce their engagement several weeks later. Amelia explains that she has not accepted the proposal yet but is considering it. Amelia believes they can continue seeing one another in secret but Nick is not happy with another man having Amelia's heart. Hoping to run Gary out of town, Nick has his brother-in-law Lloyd dig up dirt on Gary and is shocked to discover that Gary is actually Sterling Fox II's illegitimate son. Nick presents the information to his father who demands to know why Nick is so interested. Terry is furious when Nick reveals that he and Yolanda have agreed to an open marriage and warns him not to give up his children for another woman. Nick sarcastically reminds his father that he did the same thing referring to Terry's own illegitimate son. Nick and Amelia go forward with their romance but she changes her mind and ends the relationship when she has a pregnancy scare. Ever stubborn, Nick divorces Yolanda in 1978 and she skips town. In 1979, Nick wants watches as Amelia marries Gary – who has been revealed as the illegitimate son of Sterling Fox and he agrees to go after Yolanda and rebuild his family. In the summer of 1980, Nick and Yolanda are shocked when Amelia shows up on their doorstep in New York in the rain. Nick tries to comfort the grieving Amelia who has just lost her daughter which upsets Yolanda. Though Nick promises that they are just friends, Yolanda is very paranoid around Amelia. Despite Nick's insistence that they are just friends, he allows Amelia to seduce him and Yolanda finds them together. Nick begs for forgiveness, but Yolanda leaves town anyway. Nick is shocked when Amelia professes her love for him and offers to help him raise the twins. However, the next morning, Nick awakens to find a note from Amelia where she claims she lied about being in love with him and that she only slept with him for comfort. A devastated Nick calls his mother for help. Valerie urges her son to go to counseling while she takes the twins back to Jericho City. 1980s In November 1985, he is reintroduced as a mysterious Razor Jerome, a heavily bandaged being cared for by Emma Donovan in an abandoned house. The recently widowed Amelia Grayson follows Emma home and Razor attacks her. However, Razor cannot bring himself to hurt Amelia. Emma reveals that Razor's been held captive for six years. In 1986, Razor removes his bandages and looks identical to Amelia's late husband, Nick. Nick's father Terry claims Razor is Nick's twin brother, whom he gave away birth as the boy wasn't supposed to survive past the age of 4. Razor bonds with Amelia much to the dismay of his father and sister Vicki. Razor and Emma marry on Valentine's Day while he bonds his children, but struggles to connect with his oldest child, Zoe. After a failed attempt to seduce him, Zoe's mom Lorie Drake accuses Razor of being an impostor, as he is missing a childhood scar. In May 1986, paternity tests for the twins and Zoe prove that Razor is actually Nick. Nick and Amelia fall in love again and he professes his love for her after a head injury brings back his memories. Meanwhile, Nick is furious to learn Yolanda has skipped town with the twins. Next, he launches his own record label, Harmony Records. Nick and Amelia reunite in 1987 after his divorce is finalized and she leaves her boyfriend Miles Cooper. They plan to marry but Amelia is killed in a hotel fire the night before the wedding. Nick is furious when Kay swiftly replaces Amelia with model Candice Young. After drowning his sorrows in alcohol, Nick befriends Amelia's protégé Eden Cooper. He then becomes involved troubled pop-star Esmeralda Nichols when she hires him to produce her new album. Nick dumps Esmeralda after she attacks Eden at her birthday party and he discovers Esmeralda is obsessed with the Cooper family. Nick gets a judge to invalidate their contract on the grounds that Esmeralda is mentally unstable. Still struggling to cope with Amelia's death, Nick goes on a bender, has a drunken one-night-stand with Candice and gets into a minor car accident on Christmas Eve. In 1988, Nick devotes attention to raising Zoe as she starts high school and running the label. He clashes with Harmony president Luther Boudreau hires his wife Candice as A&R. However, Nick and Candice bond and he soon remembers their drunken tryst and suspects he father her daughter Brandy. They're both relieved when a paternity test confirms that Nick isn't the girl's father. Nick and Candy grow closer ans she reveals that Luther is abusive. In November 1988, Dante D'Angelo abducts Brandy assuming she is Nick's child and is about to skip town when Katheryn talks him down. On Christmas Eve, Nick and Candice are secretly engaged. Worried when Dante avoids arrest, Candice and Luther send Brandy to live with her aunt. While they are in love, Candice is terrified to leave Luther. In 1989, Nick comforts Lorie after her recent divorce just as Candice has Luther arrested and obtains a divorce. Nick is torn between his love for Candice and his emerging feelings for Lorie and triangle develops. By the summer of 1989, Candice dumps Nick and reunites with Luther for Brandy's sake. Nick tells Lorie that he was going to choose Candice but wants to remain friends. In October 1989, a bruised Candice shows up on Nick's doorstep after a fight with Luther. Nick promises to protect her and they soon become intimate, much to Zoe's dismay. 1990s In the summer of 1990, Candice brings Brandy back to Jericho when her sister is diagnosed with cancer. Nick and Candice become engaged in October 1990 at his sister Vivian's wedding reception. Nick comforts Candice when she loses custody of Brandy to Luther soon after. In 1991, Nick and Lorie reluctantly agree to send the troubled Zoe off to live with her grandmother after she discovers Nick isn't her biological father. Nick then comforts Candice when she becomes depressed after a pregnancy scare reveals she can't have anymore children. As Nick and Candice start pre-marriage counseling, he begins receiving mysterious phone calls and assumes the twins are trying to contact him. As Nick and Candice are about to marry in August 1991, Amelia interrupts their wedding. Candice decides to postpone the marriage so he and Amelia can sort out their relationship. However, a man soon arrives claiming to be the "real" Nick. While Amelia believes she and Nick are married, his look-a-like has memories of the wedding. Candice suddenly breaks off the engagement assuming he wants Amelia. A paternity test confirms the look-a-like to be Nick's twin brother Razor. Together, the twins track down Dante who reveals that he orchestrated the switch between Nick and a brainwashed Razor. Amelia comforts Nick who feels like he's losing Zoe all over again now that Razor is back. In 1992, Nick welcomes Zoe home and introduces her to Razor. Nick and Candice finally reunite and marry in May 1992. In the meantime, Nick comforts Amelia after the deaths of her son and grandson Sterling Fox III and Sterling IV. In October 1992, Nick is ecstatic when Candice reveals he is Brandy's biological father. The couple obtains a court order for Luther's mother to relinquish custody and they travel to New York to find the woman has died and Brandy has been placed in foster care. On their way back from New York, Candice and Nick are involved in a car accident. Candice is killed instantly and Nick is paralyzed from the waist down. In 1993, Nick welcomes a 16 year old Nikki back home. Just after Nick regains full use of his legs, Nick and Amelia give into temptation and make love in February 1993. Nikki does not approve and Nick swears it was just a fling. Nick soon begins dating the mysterious Kristen Lane, Nikki's school counselor. Amelia is relieved when a DNA test confirms Nick did not father her unborn child. He is shocked when Amelia reveals that Katheryn and Dante are her biological parents. As Nick and Kristen grow closer, it is clear someone is trying to keep them apart. After someone tries to run him off the road, Nick suspects Razor is behind the failed attempt but Razor swears he's innocent. Nick then suspects Kristen's brother Jeffrey and Nick has him followed and discovers Kristen and Jeffrey meeting with their stepfather Dante. Amelia gives birth to her daughter Marina a month later and Nick request another paternity test, just to be sure. However, Marina is abducted before Amelia can get the new test. Fortunately, Marina is returned on Christmas Eve. In 1994, during Marina's christening, Dante reveals that Nikki abducted Marina. Meanwhile, Kristen dumps Nick to marry her stepbrother Tony to fulfill Dante's dying wish. However, at the wedding Dante reveals that Razor conspired with him to steal Nick's life. Nick disowns his brother as he's arrested for Dante's apparent murder and he is furious when Terry gets Razor released on bail. At their sister Vicki's birthday party, the twins come to blows when Razor learns Nick is Marina's father. Razor is arrested for violating the terms of his bail and Nick reluctantly agrees to help Amelia find her father to get his brother released. The trip goes awry when Dante takes them prisoner and Razor comes to their rescue. Razor disappears after a failed attempt on Dante's life. Nick comforts Zoe who fears she'll never see her dad again. Nick and Amelia reunite at Marina's first birthday party. Nick and Amelia reluctantly attend Dante and Kay's wedding at the Fox mansion. In 1995, Nick provides an alibi to Amelia when she suspected in setting fire to the Fox mansion during the wedding. Nick enlist Jeremy Howard's help to find Nikki when she runs away after being rejected by a crush. Later, Kristen tells Nick she loves him but he rejects her. Nick tells Amelia he wants another son but Amelia claims she is having trouble conceiving due to her age. Meanwhile, Nick is horrified when Dante suddenly forces Amelia to skip town with him when he threatens Nick's life. Fortunately Dante is arrested and Nick convinces Amelia to move in with him when she returns. In June 1995, Nick is horrified when Amelia pushes Dante off the balcony of his mansion. Amelia is diagnosed with triggered by Dante's hypnotizing her in an attempt to get close to her. Nick is distraught when when Kay has Amelia committed. Meanwhile, Nick is shocked when a heavily pregnant Nikki crashes Zoe's wedding to Dustin Rayburn and claims him as her baby's father. When Dustin rejects Nikki and her son, Nick offers to adopt the boy and raise him with Amelia so she can start college. Nick is shocked when Amelia reveals she's decided to have her tubes tied as she doesn't think having more children would be good for her mental health. Nick is furious when Amelia moves in with Dante to help him recover upon her release instead and focuses on his new grandson Trey. Meanwhile, Nick is distraught when Amelia refuses to see Marina. Nick wants to comfort Kristen when Tony is found dead but she rejects him when the evidence points to him. Nick is upset when Nikki suddenly moves out with Trey in 1996 and blames Amelia for pushing her away. Meanwhile, Nick is officially charged with Tony's murder driving a wedge between 2000s * 2003: At the Halloween Party, Nick is shocked when Amelia suddenly announces that Donnie is their son to keep Nikki from shooting him. However, Nikki faints and the gun goes off and shoots Donnie. Nick and Amelia rush Donnie to the hospital where he donates his blood to save his son's life. On October 17, 2007, Nick dies from injuries sustained during a hit and run accident orchestrated by Milo D'Angelo to avenge his father André. 2008–2009 In January 2008, Amelia discovers Nick is alive and being held captive in Dante's dungeon. Nick and Livvie are married on January 23, 2009 and the couple immediately leaves town. 2011–2013 2014–2016 2017– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=August 27, 2013}} |salign = right |title = Nik Walker character description}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Kane. He and Amelia plan to run away together when they are 14 but she is sent off to boarding school. Later that year, Nick is presumed dead in a fiery car crash. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Notes and references External links * Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1958 births Category:Twins